A first time for everything
by lost dark princess
Summary: Glen is attracted to Mark.. Slash very graphic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or people in this story. Characters belong to Titan Sports and the WWE. This is my first attempt at slash….

A first for everything

I've got a problem. You see since I've come to this company I've been very attracted to a co-worker. I wouldn't call it a problem except I don't think he'd appreciate it. You see I've worked closely with him before me as various incantations, He was always the Undertaker. But now we're going to be billed as brothers. That means working with him a lot. I've never been attracted to a man before and I don't know how to handle it. I try not to stare but it's hard. He is so good looking and has such a fine body that I find myself daydreaming about him. When we're in the ring only the fear of doing a move wrong and hurting him keeps me from getting distracted or hard.

It was one of those times I thought he wasn't paying attention but he was and he caught me looking.

We were in the shower and I couldn't help but look he was fantastic even better than I had imagined. His broad shoulder tapering down to his narrow waist. His hair slicked back from washing and his wonderful ass. I just wanted to kiss those lips. It was thin I saw him staring back. His piercing green eyes on mine. I was so embarrassed looking at him had made me semi-hard and he had just caught me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly turning away.

"So I'm nothing." He asked laughing.

"No MMark I mean I shouldn't have been looking I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because well I've never been attracted to a guy before. I should have kept my eyes to myself." I told him.

"So this is your first time?" he asked.

"My first time what?" I asked him.

"Glen," He said. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to someone. Male or female."

"But you don't.." I said.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do?" mark said.

"You're well you know." Glen said. "I thought you liked women."

"I do like women. But I also like men. I'm a switch hitter." Mark said matter of factly. "However I know for a fact that you have a girlfriend."

"We have an open relationship. It's easier on both of us since I travel so much." Glen said to the surprise of Mark.

"Oh do you now." Mark said moving closer.

Mark move in close and ran his hand from my neck down to my waist.

"You should come by my room and find out how the other half lives." Mark said.

"But I've never." Glen said.

"There's a first time for everything." Mark said quietly.

There in lays my problem see I'm sitting in my hotel room part of me yearning to go to him and part of me terrified. Am I like him a switch hitter liking both men and women or is it just him that turns me on. What will happen if I go to him will it be a one night thing or a relationship. I don't even know which one I want. What do I even wear for a date with a guy?

Or for what is obviously a bootie call. He wondered.

Walking down the hall he checked to see that no one was around then knocked on Mark's door.

He was surprised to see Mark in just a pair of baggy shorts when he opened the door.

"Come in." Mark said smiling.

I'm definitely overdressed. Glen thought.

Standing just inside the door Glen hesitated. Can I really do this he thought?

Mark took his hand and led him to the couch. Then pulled him down beside him.

Glen smiled nervously unsure how to handle this.

Mark took control leaning in and kissing him. His tongue brushing against Glen's lips asking for entrance. Glen opened letting Mark's tongue in and brushed his own against it.

Cupping Glen's head Mark deepened the kiss and brushing his hand from Glen's neck down to the bottom of his t-shirt.

Glen groaned against Mark's lips as the older man began to remove his shirt.

SShhh Mark said. "I just want to see that terrific body."

Glen helped him remove it and was surprised when Mark ducked his head and licked his nipple.

MMM Glen moaned.

Mark came back up and began to nibble on Glen's neck and jaw his hands roaming freely along Glen's body.

Nervously Glen brought his hands up and began to explore Mark's chest.

MMM Mark moaned as Glen's hand teased his nipple. Liking the sound Glen repeated the action.

They continued kissing and exploring for a little while.

"'Stand up Glen." Mark ordered.

Without a word Glen obeyed. Only to have Mark pull him in front of him.

"These are in the way." Mark said opening Glen's pants.

Mark was surprised to see that Glen had chosen to go commando. Mark slid off the couch onto his knees and took Glen in his hand.

Licking him from base to tip Mark heard Glen growl.

MMM Mark said. "You taste good." He said before taking Glen into his mouth.

OH SHIT! Glen cried at the sensation and sight of the older man on his knees in front of him.

Glen slid his hand into the older man's hair and began to rock his hips forward and back feeding himself to Mark.

UUMM Mark sighed against Glen taking hold of the younger man's hips.

Releasing Glen from his mouth Mark moved down and swirled his tongue over is balls and then took them into his mouth sucking them gently then harder.

AAGGhh Glen cried his hips jerking slightly.

Mark stroked him as he continued to lave Glen's balls with his teeth and tongue.

Then Mark blew on him for a moment before taking Glen back into his mouth.

"That was… shit great." Glen moaned.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Mark said standing up but not letting go of Glen.

Leading Glen into the bedroom he sat him on the edge of the bed.

Glen immediately began removing Mark's shorts. He could see how much they were tented.

Repeating Mark's actions he knelt before the older man.

"I don't know.." Glen said.

"Just do what pleases you. I guarantee I'll like it." Mark said.

Glen swirled his tongue around the head then slowly took it into his mouth.

"OOH." Mark moaned grabbing a handful of Glen's hair.

Mark tried to be still as Glen worked him in and out of his mouth but it was nearly impossible. His hips began to rock.

I must be doing something right. Glen thought listening to Mark's breathing get ragged.

He sucked my balls. He must like that. Glen thought moving to do the same to him.

"Damn it Glen." Mark practically shouted.

"What?" Glen said releasing Mark's balls.

"Oh fuck don't stop." Mark moaned.

Glen returned to what he was doing and ran his hand up Mark's member at the same time. In time to his sucking.

"God you're gonna make me cum." Mark said pushing the younger man away.

"Oh," Glen said still on his knees.

"I don't want to cum yet." Mark said. "Get into bed."

Glen obeyed and lay on his back. Mark climbed in and lay down on top of him their groins pressed together.

Mark began kissing him rubbing himself on Glen.

Then he began kissing his way down Glen's body stopping to pay close attention to his nipples.

Then he nibbled and licked his way down until he was lying face to face with Glen's privates.

Mark licked and bit Glen's inner thighs causing him to spread his legs in pleasure.

"That's it Glen open for me." Mark whispered.

Mark once again took him in his mouth. The sensation was incredible. Then he felt something touching and rubbing against his anus.

Oh shit. Glen thought that feels so good.

Glen squirmed on the bed.

"Would you like a taste of what I can do to you?" Mark asked.

"God yes." Glen groaned.

Glen was concerned when instead of touching him again Mark got off the bed.

He was back in a minute with something in his hand. He lay down once again and began to suck on Glen.

Then Glen felt it a cool wet substance across his ass. The something was pushing its way into it.

OOH Glen moaned spreading his legs even farther apart.

That' it Glen. Mark thought smiling as he fingered the younger man.

"Do you want more?" Mark asked after a few minutes.

"Yesss." Glen hissed.

"Just stay relaxed Glen." Mark told him adding a second finger.

"Feels so good." Glen moaned.

"I can make it feel better if you let me." Mark said.

"Please." Glen pleaded.

Mark added a third finger and turned his hand stretching Glen out. He began to scissor his fingers inside Kane preparing him.

"OH god god." Glen whimpered softly.

"I can make if feel better Glen." Mark said. "But you have to tell me what you want."

"I want more." Glen moaned.

"More means me inside you Glen." Mark said turning his hand over again.

"YES I want that." Glen pleaded again.

"You need to stay relaxed. It will hurt Glen. But then it will feel so good." Mark told him.

"I trust you Mark." Glen said.

"I'll stop anytime you want." Mark told him.

"Please don't stop." Glen said.

Mark removed his fingers and Glen watched as he lubed himself.

"I want to watch your face as I take your virginity." Mark told him. "Usually I prefer to do this doggy style. But not this time."

"Why from behind?" Glen asked as Mark pulled his hips up across his legs.

"I can get in you deeper." Mark said. "But I want to see you when I take you for the first time."

Holding himself with one hand he spread Glen's ass cheeks with the other and pressed himself against Glen's entrance.

"Are you sure Glen." Mark asked quietly.

"Yes Mark." Glen said trying to relax as Mark had instructed.

Mark began to press inside of Glen slowly.

Ow shit. Glen thought but didn't say anything.

"Relax baby." Mark said. "I don't want to hurt you any more than I need to."

Sliding his hand down Glen's thigh he took hold of Glen and began to stroke him even as he pressed further inside of Glen.

Aahhh Glen cried out slightly.

"I told you it would hurt. Do you want me to stop." Mark asked.

"NO.. please it hurts but it feels good too."

"I'm glad." Mark said. "Cause you feel so good wrapped around me. So tight."

"I'm almost in now Glen." Mark said after a few more moments.

"Good." Glen sighed.

Once he was seated fully Mark began to grind his hips against Glen's hips getting him used to being filled.

"Does it feel good Glen." Mark asked seeking reassurance.

"Yes, god Yes." Glen moaned.

"I'm gonna move now but I'll go slow." Mark said slowly withdrawing and then pushing back in.

He continued this for a bit.

"More Mark please. I need more." Glen panted.

"Are you sure." Mark said wanting so badly to move faster.

"I'm desperate Mark please." Glen said much to Marks pleasure.

Moving more quickly now Mark stroked Glen in time to his penetration.

"OH fuck yeah." Glen cried his hips rising to meet Mark's every forward movement.

Mark suddenly stopped moving and held Glen's hips still.

"What are you doing." Glen said. "Please don't stop now I'm so close." He panted.

"Roll over Glen." Mark ordered withdrawing.

"Why?" Glen questioned.

"Just do it." Mark said softly.

Glen rolled to his stomach and then Mark took hold of his hips and raised them up.

"Take me inside." Mark commanded placing himself against Glen's opening.

Glen pushed back ward until Mark was fully inside again.

"Now spread your legs again." Mark said already moving inside him.

"Yeah like that Glen." Mark said moving faster against him.

Mark rocked Glen's hips forward and back in time with his own strokes until he got the rhythm.

"That's it Glen.. Yes." Mark moaned reaching around to stroke Glen with the same hard strokes he was using to penetrate him.

"OH Mark it feel so good so damn good." Glen moaned repeatedly.

"You're so tight Glen. It's been so long since I took a virgin I forgot how good it feels." Mark sighed.

"OH I'm gonna I'm gonna cum." Glen panted after a few minutes.

"That's it cum for me." Mark said.

At his words Glen did crying out as he climaxed.

But Mark didn't stop moving. Instead he moved even faster in Glen.

"Please it's too much." Glen begged.

"NO." Mark said. "I need this."

Mark used his hand to continue stroking Glen as he continued to penetrate him quickly.

Glen grew hard again and finally Mark cried out and Came inside him.

Mark withdrew and lay down beside Glen who had collapsed on the bed

Mark got up after a minute and went to wash off he brought back a cool cloth and gently cleaned Glen. Glen rolled over on his back and sighed.

"I never knew it could be like that." Glen said.

Much to his surprise Mark kissed him and began to stroke him again.

"I need you Glen." Mark moaned.

"What do you need?" Glen asked.

"Need you inside me." Mark said softly.

"I didn't think you would want that." Glen said.

"I do Glen." He said. "Please."

"How do I?" Glen asked sounding unsure. "I don't want you hurt you."

"It always hurts Glen. But I need it, just prepare me like I did you." Mark said softly.

"Anything you want Mark." Glen said rolling Mark over onto his back.

Glen began kissing Mark and nibbling his chin and neck. His hand roaming to Mark's nipples.

"I want you to feel good Mark. I'll do my best to make you feel as good as I did." Glen said beginning to move his lips down.

Moving down Mark's body Glen stopped and paid close attention to Mark's nipples while grazing his nails down Mark's side softly.

Mark shivered at the sensation. Then Glen swept one hand down and cupped Mark as he was hardening. Stroking him firmly Glen continued his assault on Mark's nipples.

"God Glen please." Mark moaned softly. Glen took pity on him and began to move further down his body kissing and nipping all the way.

The bottle of lube still lay on the bed so Glen knelt between the older man's legs and lubed one finger. Then he bent and just as Mark had done he took Mark in his mouth and lowered his hand to Mark's entrance. Pushing slightly he slid his lubed finger into Mark.

Mark groaned and lifted his hips sharply off the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" Glen asked removing Mark from his mouth.

"NO Damn NO don't stop." Mark whimpered through clenched teeth.

Sliding Mark back into his mouth Glen continued to finger the man beneath him.

After a few moments Glen added a second finger, and Mark bucked up once again.

"BE still or I'm gonna stop." Glen told Mark sternly.

"Please don't." Mark pleaded.

Glen added a third and final finger into Mark and began to scissor his fingers inside him.

Mark shivered but stayed still. Fingering him still Glen removed Mark from his mouth and smiled at the sight before him.

Mark's head was rolling from side to side as he panted and moaned.

I'm doing it right. Glen thought happy to be pleasing Mark.

"Enough Glen Please I need you inside of me." Mark shuttered.

"Impatient aren't we." Glen said. Removing his hands completely from Mark he groaned as he lubed himself.

Mark began to turn over. But Glen stilled him.

"I've never done this before I want to watch your face for a bit before you turn over." Glen said.

Mark's breath hitched a bit but he lay back down and spread his legs once again.

Lifting Mark's hips Glen placed himself at the entrance.

"Tell me if I go to fast." Glen said seriously before he began to slowly penetrate Mark.

'OOOH' Mark groaned. "More give me more." Mark begged.

"I will just be rest easy I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you if you just be patient." Glen said, making Mark smile and moan loudly.

Finally fully seated Glen began to move. He bent Mark's legs up and out giving him full sight and access to Mark's body.

"Damn that looks hot." Glen moaned looking at the junction of their bodies. "Feels so good."

Moving faster he heard Mark hiss and looked into the older man's eyes. Seeing only pleasure he continued moving faster still.

Sliding his hand down Mark's leg he took hold of Mark and began to roughly stroke him in time to his own thrusts.

Cum for me Mark. Glen thought trying his best to please Mark in every way.

"God Yes Glen Oh shit you feel so good." Mark moaned his body shaking with pleasure.

Glen felt Mark tightening around him and knew he was close. So he pulled free.

"WHAt are you doing." Mark practically shouted.

"Roll over I'm not done yet." Glen said.

Mark rolled over and got to his knees. He was barely in position and Glen was already reentering him.

Kneeling between Mark's spread legs Glen opened his legs further spreading Mark's.

Reaching up with his hands Glen scraped his nails down Mark's back as he thrust against him.

"God that's incredible." Mark moaned shoving back toward Glen's thrusting hips.

Mark felt a sharp sting and realized that Glen had stuck him spanking him.

"OH god do that again." Mark panted. Glen obliged.

Reaching around glen grabbed Mark and began to once again roughly handle him. Holding him tight he stroked him and occasionally he'd bring his hand down across Mark's back or ass slapping him with an open palm.

Feeling Mark get close again Glen was tempted to pull out and make the man wait. But finally decided against it.

Reaching up with one hand he grabbed a Handful of Mark's long hair and tugged his head back making him arch his back it was that which finally put Mark over the top. He climaxed shouting out his pleasure.

Mark's tightening rear passage spasmed causing Glen to cum as well.

Glen pulled free and went to wash up. He just like Mark washed his recent partner gently.

Mark was lying on his back when Glen came back from putting away the wash cloth.

Unsure what to do Glen stood by the bed until Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed.

Glen lay his head on Mark's shoulder and nestled close.

"Why did you get so rough?" Mark asked. "Not that I minded but I just wondered."

"You said to do what I liked and that you would enjoy it." Glen said. "I like a little rough language and play."

"OH do you." Mark said. "I'll have to remember that next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Glen asked hopefully.

"Only if you want." Mark said smiling.


	2. Second time around

**Second time around… Lost dark princess**

Mark walked to Glen's door and knocked. Glen immediately opened the door and dragged him inside. Even as he was closing the door he pushed Mark against the wall.

Then he moved in front of Mark and slashed his mouth against the other man's in an almost violent kiss.

Glen bit Mark's lip to make him open up when he did Glen's tongue tangled with Mark's roughly.

Breaking the kiss Glen bent and nipped at Mark's neck and then his ear.

"Your safe word is Ladybug." Glen whispered into Mark's ear.

"What?" Mark said not immediately getting what Glen meant.

"Your safe word Mark." Glen said slamming his body into Mark's.

He could feel that Mark was already semi-hard.

"I hope you don't like this shirt." Glen said.

Even as Mark registered what Glen had said he felt his shirt being ripped from his body.

Glen's hands were everywhere touching pinching and rubbing. Still kissing Mark, Glen let his hands roam. Pinching Mark's nipples and running his nails along Mark's ribs.

Backing off a little Glen reached into Mark's pants and grabbed him.

"Is this for me?" Glen asked smiling wickedly.

"Yes." Mark moaned.

"Good." Glen said stroking him for a minute before releasing it. "I think I'll play with it later. Right now I want something else."

Glen kissed him again then pressed down on Mark's shoulders pushing him down to his knees.

"You know what I want Mark." Glen said gruffly.

Mark nodded and began to open Glen's pants.

Pushing Glen's pants down Mark found that Glen was mostly hard already.

"Do it Mark." Glen growled burying his hands in Mark's hair and pulling it slightly.

Mark took hold of Glen and swirled his tongue around him but it wasn't what Glen wanted and he growled deep in his chest pulling Mark toward him with his hair.

Taking the hint Mark opened his mouth and took Glen inside. Almost immediately Glen began to rock his hips pushing himself in and out of Mark's mouth.

MMM Glen moaned "SSoo good." He growled continuing to feed himself to Mark.

He looks so hot on his knees in front of me. Kane thought as Mark looked up at him.

Damn I love sucking him. Mark thought looking up to see the pleasure on Kane's face.

Glen growled again when Mark tried to release him to suck his balls.

"No." Glen said firmly.

I know he'll let me go if I fight but I don't want him to. Mark thought even though Glen's thrusts were hitting him in the back of his throat over and over again.

Mark moaned around Glen making him growl once again.

"Do it again." Glen ordered so Mark did.

Reaching up with his hand Mark began to fondle Glen's balls. Tugging on them and rubbing them firmly.

"Oh yeah." Glen said spreading his legs slightly his hips continuing to rock forward and back.

Mark began to suck harder trying to please the man standing above him then he accidently scraped his teeth along Glen.

"Oh God." Glen panted.

Was that a good oh god or a bad one. Mark wondered. So he scraped his teeth along him again.

"Oh yeah that hurts so good." Glen said prompting Mark to keep doing it. Not every stroke but once in a while.

Grabbing Glen's hips Mark tried to keep his balance as Glen began to become even more forceful with his thrusts.

"Gonna.. need to…" Glen panted and moaned.

Instead of trying to move away from Glen before he reached climax Mark scraped his teeth along Glen's shaft and moaned loudly at the same time sending him over the edge.

Glen pulled Mark up half by his hair the other half with his arm and slammed him against the wall roughly. Then he took Mark's mouth in a very rough kiss tasting himself on Mark's lips.

"Bedroom now." Glen ordered as he broke the kiss even going so far as to push Mark in that direction.

"Strip." Glen told Mark as they reached the bedroom.

Mark made quick work of removing his pants.

Shoving him down on the bed Glen climbed on top of him and while his hands roamed he began to kiss Mark and rub their crotches together while working on his jaw and neck as well.

Glen grabbed Mark's wrists and brought his hands over his head to the headboard.

"Hold on to the rails Mark. Don't move your hands." Glen told him firmly.

"Yes Glen." Mark panted.

Glen began to move down sucking licking and biting as he went.

Wanting to touch Glen Mark began to release the rails.

"Don't make me bind you Mark." Glen growled low in his throat.

"I want to touch.." Mark started to say.

"I don't care what you want keep your hands on the rail boy." Glen said.

He really does like to play rough. Mark thought putting his hands back on the rails and gripping them tightly.

Glen continued his slow way down Mark's body stopping to tickle his belly button with his tongue.

Then Glen began to lick and bite Mark's hips and inner thighs intentionally ignoring what he knew Mark wanted most.

"Open for me Mark." Glen said.

Mark obeyed hoping for some release for his over sensitive body.

But Glen had other plans.

Taking Mark's balls into his mouth he sucked and bit them gently. Mark bucked up off the bed so Glen put his arm across Mark's hips stilling them.

Then and only then did Glen begin to pay attention to Mark's shaft. Licking it but refusing to take Mark into his mouth.

"Please Glen Oh god Please." Mark begged.

"I like to hear you beg Mark." Glen said.

"Please Glen I need.. It hurts." Mark said.

Finally Glen took pity on Mark and took him into his mouth sucking gently.

"More please." Mark panted. "Feel so good."

Moving his head up faster Glen continued to suck only lightly. Mark tried to buck up but Glen pulled away from him.

"Glen I need to cum." Mark said. "Please."

"Soon." Glen said with a wicked smile on his face.

Bending over Mark again he took him back into his mouth. With his hand he began to massage Mark's anus.

Mark spread open further at the feeling. Sucking a little harder Glen began to push his finger inside Mark without lube.

"Glen you need.." Mark began.

"Trust me…" Glen said before taking Mark back into his mouth. A moment later he pushed a second finger in still dry.

"OH Glen." Mark cried out.

A moment later Glen added a third finger and began to truly suck on mark, dragging his teeth along Mark's shaft then chewing lightly on the head.

Again Mark tried to shift upward and Glen stopped moving.

"Damn you Glen." Mark panted.

Glen just chuckled deep in his throat and moaned against Mark.

Turning his hand Glen continued to finger Mark dry while sucking harder now.

"Glen I'm gonna.." Mark moaned.

Glen just scrapped his teeth along him one more time and Mark came.

"That was incredible." Mark said beginning to bring his hands down.

"Mark I'm not done with you yet. Hold on to the rails." Glen ordered.

"But.." Mark began.

"I said hold the rails." Glen said more loudly.

Mark obeyed yet again.

Moving up Glen kissed Mark letting him taste himself on his lips exploring Mark's mouth with his tongue.

"I'm not through making you beg yet Mark. I've got so much more planned for you." Glen whispered into Mark's ear.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You'll see." Glen said biting Mark's earlobe then sucking it into his mouth.

He could feel Mark beginning to stir so he reached down between them and began to stoke Mark fisting him gently then firmly.

"Glen it's too soon." Mark said writhing beneath him.

"Never tell me what's too soon Mark." Glen said stroking him even more firmly.

"Oh god Glen." Taker moaned growing harder.

"That's it get hard for me." Glen whispered to Mark.

Sitting up Glen spread Mark's legs and began to massage his anus again. Mark grew harder at the sensation.

Closing his eyes Mark concentrated on how good Glen was making him feel.

He was surprised to feel a cool substance against his ass then the intrusion of a finger.

Opening his eyes he saw the look on Glen's face.

He's really going to drive me insane. He's doing it on purpose. Mark thought seeing the wicked gleam in Glen's eyes.

Glen slipped a second finger in probing and pressing into Mark.

"Mmm babe that's so nice." Mark moaned.

"Not half as nice as it can be." Glen said adding a third finger.

Scissoring his fingers inside Mark he felt mark tighten a bit.

"Don't you dare cum Mark." Glen said.

"But I'm so close." Mark sighed.

"Not yet." Glen said removing his fingers.

"Oh don't stop." Mark cried.

"I don't intend to." Glen said positioning Mark's hips up on his thighs.

Reaching down he tugged and played with Mark's balls.

MMMM Mark moaned rolling his head from side to side.

"Please Glen I need…" Mark moaned.

"I know what you need." Glen said still playing with Mark's balls.

Then he began to stroke Mark while still playing with his balls.

Then the hand on his balls slid down teasing and probing his entrance once again.

"Glen please." Mark pleaded.

Glen smiled a moment then grasped himself and moved to enter Mark.

"Yes please." Mark said when he felt Glen at his entrance.

Glen began to push in slowly taking his time to be sure he didn't hurt Mark.

Once he was fully seated he ground his hips against Mark in circles getting him used to him.

Then still stroking Mark gently then more roughly he began to move inside him. Long slow strokes that he matched with his hand.

"Oh Yes please Glen more give me more." Mark growled deep in his chest.

Glen did as he was asked and moved faster keeping hand and hips moving at the same pace.

When he felt Mark getting close he stopped both his hand and his hips and just knelt here waiting for Mark's climax to back off.

Then again he began to move slowly then faster always keeping his hips and hand in time.

Two more times he stopped as Mark got close to completion. Two more times Mark begged to cum only to be told it wasn't time yet.

"But I need…" Mark said.

"I know what you need Mark." Glen told him each time. "And you'll get it."

Finally Glen moved against him with short rough strokes pounding into Mark his hand moving roughly against him.

"It's time Mark." Glen said. "Cum for me."

"Yes." Mark moaned feeling the sensation of Glen's treatment bringing him closer.

"That's it you're almost there I can feel it." Glen moaned.

"I'm I'm oh shit if feels so damn good Glen." Mark cried out.

"That's good baby." Glen said surprising Mark with the endearment.

Looking down at Mark, Glen realized he'd released the rail with his hands but kept them above his head. Mark's head was rolling side to side in pleasure as he moaned out His name.

"Glen. Oh Glen." Mark sighed loudly.

Then with a cry Mark climaxed his hips jerking against Glen's.

With a cry of his own Glen followed him over the edge.

Glen sat there still inside Mark for a few moments then withdrew and went to get a cloth to clean them both up.

Once that was done he laid beside Mark his head on the older man's chest.

"Why did you do that to me?" Mark asked. "Not that I minded but wow."

"I wanted to prolong your pleasure and make your climax even better." Glen said.

"How did you know it would work." Mark asked still breathing a little heavy.

"I've done it to my girl." Glen replied sorry to mention her while he was with his lover.

"Well it works I'll have to remember this next time." Mark said.

Oh there's going to be a next time. Glen thought glad Mark wasn't done with him yet.


	3. busted

Busted

Walking through the adjoining door Glen found Mark relaxing on the couch. Sitting down next to him Glen smiled and began stroking Mark's thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Make said smiling.

"Having a little fun." Glen replied.

"Oh yeah. How is this fun?" Mark asked.

"I'm trying to see how long it will take you to get hard." Glen said his hand moving upward toward Mark's crotch.

"You know we don't have time for this. You're girl is supposed to be her tonight." Mark said. "You never told her about us."

"We'll be done in plenty of time." Glen said.

"No we won't." Mark said trying to push Glen's hand away.

Glen allowed him to push it away but then quickly replaced it this time directly on Mark's groin.

"Glen.." Mark grunted.

"Yes Mark." Glen replied.

"You do terrible things to me." He sighed as Glen stroked him through his jeans. Kneading him gently.

"I know I'm awful and you hate me." Glen said bending to kiss Mark.

"Yes you are." Mark said when the kiss broke.

"See I win you're hard already ." Glen said smiling against Mark's mouth.

"Glen.. we don't." Glen silenced him with a deep kiss.

"We should always make time for things we enjoy Mark." Glen said beginning to tug on the bottom of Mark's shirt.

"She's going." Mark said.

"To be here this evening. It's only one o'clock we have time baby." Glen said reassuringly.

Glen removed Mark's shirt and began to tease his nipples with his free hand playing with them gently.

Then Glen ducked his head and enveloped one with his mouth.

OOH "Glen" Mark sighed.

"Oh don't stop." Mark whispered when he felt Glen's hand leave his groin.

Glen bit his nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it quickly making Mark arch toward his mouth.

While Mark was distracted Glen unhooked the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Reaching in he found that as usual Mark was commando. Wrapping his hand around Mark he began to stoke him once again.

"Yes." Mark hissed loudly.

"You like that don't you Mark." Glen said demandingly.

"Yes, Oh yes." Mark answered.

"Good then come with me." Glen said getting up and while still holding Mark he waited for the other man to get up as well. Then he led Mark into the bedroom without letting him go.

Once in the bedroom he let Mark go just long enough to divest him of his pants.

"Bed please." Glen said to Mark.

Mark climbed in and lay on his back.

Glen immediately removed his shirt and climbed in as well. Lying beside Mark he began to kiss him. Slow sensual kisses.

Glen let his hand roam on Mark's chest and stomach. Then began to nibble on Mark's neck and earlobe.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Glen whispered into Mark's ear. "But first I want to taste every part of you."

Mmm Mark moaned.

"Sounds so good." Mark replied.

"Oh it's gonna be good baby." Glen said.

Kissing him again Glen explored Mark's nude body touching and teasing his nipples and caressing him everywhere but his shaft.

"Oh Glen I need you to touch me." Mark sighed.

"I am touching you." Glen said smiling and licking Mark's neck just behind his ear.

"Here." He said trying to push Glen's hand down to his core.

"Oh not yet baby." Glen said pulling his hand away.

"You are such a tease." Mark whispered.

Glen just smiled pinching Mark's nipple.

Then Glen began to move down sucking Mark's collar bone then moving on to his nipples.

OOOH Mark sighed when Glen took a nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it.

Glen moved and repeated the treatment on the other nipple.

He's so sensitive. Glen thought.

God he's driving me mad. Mark thought.

Sliding his tongue over Mark's body he slowly moved down. Then he got to his knees and bent to lick Mark's inner thighs softly.

"BABY." Mark cried softly when Glen still refused to touch him.

Opening his legs more he tried to cool the heat between them.

Shifting slightly Glen licked then blew on Mark's balls making him jump.

OOOhhh Mark groaned.

Glen continued to lavish attention on Mark's balls while completely ignoring his shaft.

It hurts. Mark thought his member painfully hard.

Finally. Mark thought when Kane began to stroke him. I thought he'd never touch me.

Glen moaned against Mark making Mark jump again.

Mark shifted his legs opening even farther.

I know what he wants but it's not time yet. Glen thought.

A few minutes of sucking him and Glen moved his hand beginning to massage Mark's anus.

Mark moaned loudly.

Then Glen slid one dry finger inside.

Mark hissed at the intrusion then moaned again. Glen began to finger Mark slowly knowing it would drive him crazy.

Finally he added a second then a third finger.

OHHH God Mark growled.

"Tell me how much you like it." Glen demanded.

"Oh hell yeah I love it." Mark said breathlessly. "Please don't stop."

Glen began to finger him faster while sucking on him with the same pace.

"Enough!" Mark shouted after a few minutes.

"Enough What?" Glen asked.

"I need you in me." Mark demanded.

"Oh really." Glen said smiling at him.

"Yes damn it." Mark said.

Climbing up Mark's body Glen lay atop him for a moment kissing him. Then he reached into the drawer for the lube.

"Need to make you ready Mark." Glen whispered into Mark's ear.

"Please." Mark groaned.

"I know." Glen whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"God yes." Mark replied as Glen once again knelt beside him.

Taking him back in his mouth Glen again inserted his fingers one at a time.

Then when Mark was ready and begging Glen moved to remove his pants.

Kneeling between Mark's legs he began to enter him.

MMM Mark sighed loving the feel of being filled.

Once Glen was fully inside he began to move slowly at first then faster.

Wrapping his hand around his lover Glen began to stroke him. Using his hand with the same rhythm he was fucking him with.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned desperately when Glen pulled out.

"I want you to ride me Mark." Glen said suggesting a position they hadn't used before.

"Anything to have you back inside me." Mark said breathlessly.

Glen lay down on his back and watched as Mark moved to be above him.

Smiling he stared mesmerized while Mark began the decent on his shaft.

Mark threw his head back as he lowered himself. Feeling Glen's member going deeper and deeper.

Once fully seated Mark growled and began to move.

Leaning forward slightly Mark placed his hands on Glen's chest and began to tease Glen's nipples with his hands even as he began to move faster.

"You look so good." Glen said. "So hot."

"Shut up and Fuck me Glen." Mark sighed.

Without another word Glen began lifting on Mark's down thrusts. They soon found a rhythm that pleased them both. Reaching down Glen began roughly stroke Mark fisting him.

"BABY." Mark sighed. "I'm so close."

"I know Mark. I want to watch you." Glen replied.

A moment later Mark threw back his head and cried out as he reached climax.

Glen smiled and released Mark's shaft.

Glen sighed at the loss when Mark slipped him free and lay down beside him. After waiting a moment Glen went and got something to clean them both up.

Even as he cleaned Mark up he noticed that Mark was growing hard again.

"Is this for me?" Glen asked using the facecloth to wash Mark's member.

"Oh yeah." Mark said pulling Glen down on top of him.

Mark began to kiss Glen roughly almost violently.

Then Mark rolled them both over so he was on top.

Still kissing him Mark reached down and began to stroke Glen.

"My so rushed." Glen said.

"I want you." Mark whispered urgently.

Before long Mark was teasing Glen's nipples still fisting him.

"Do it Mark. Fuck me please." Glen said.

"In a minute." Mark said.

Moving down again Mark took Glen in his mouth sucking him strongly.

"Oh god." Glen growled.

Then Mark's lubed fingers we massaging him then in him.

Mark fingered him just as roughly as he was sucking him.

"You're almost ready baby." Mark told him.

"I'm ready please Mark." Glen begged.

Moving between Glen's legs Mark continued to tease him with his fingers sliding them in and out quickly.

"Mark fuck me already." Glen demanded.

"Impatient aren't we." Mark replied removing his fingers.

Spreading Glen's legs farther Mark knelt shifted between them.

Then he began to press into Glen going very slowly.

Glen tried to buck upward to speed the entrance but Mark held him down.

Then just as slowly Mark began to move inside him and stoke his shaft.

"You're killing me." Glen cried softly.

Mark moved a little faster fondling him with the same rhythm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." They both heard suddenly.

Mark immediately pulled out making Glen moan.

Turning Glen saw his girlfriend.

"Baby." He said rolling off the bed.

"Don't baby me Glen." She said sounding angry. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

"We have an open relationship. That's what you wanted." Glen said.

"But I never expected you to fuck a guy." She said

"Neither did I until Mark." Glen said.


	4. Busted pt 2

Busted pt 2….

"What do you mean until Mark." She demanded

"Just what I said. Until I met Mark I had never considered being with a guy." Glen said. "I don't know why but I was attracted to him."

"So you're gay. Have you been thinking about guys the whole time you were with me?" she demanded.

"No I'm not gay." Glen said. "I'm still attracted to women to you. But I'm attracted to Mark too."

"How? How can you be attracted me and to him?" she said loudly.

"I'm bi-sexual." Glen said. "And you're the reason we have an open relationship. You wanted to be able to see other guys."

"Apparently so did you." She shouted storming out of the hotel room.

Glen started after her then realized he was still nude and stopped.

Rushing into his room he grabbed a pair of pants and quickly put them on. Then he dashed out into the hallway trying to catch up with her.

"Baby please." Glen said when he caught her at the elevator.

"Don't you baby me." She snarled.

"What are you so angry about? Is it because I was with someone else? Or because I was with a man?" Glen asked.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I've been with someone too."

"What's wrong with what I did then?" Glen asked.

"I wasn't with a woman." She said rudely.

"Technically neither was I." Glen replied.

"That's the problem you gay motherfucker." She said getting into the elevator when it arrived. "I never want to see you again Glen Jacobs."

"I'm not gay." Glen said as the doors closed.

Knowing there was nothing he could do Glen turned sadly back to his room.

"What happened?" Mark asked when he got back.

"She called me gay." Glen said sitting down hard on the couch.

"But you're not Glen you're bi-sexual and there is nothing wrong with that. Nor being gay for that matter." Mark said.

"I never realized she thought like that. I mean you're right but I guess I didn't know her opinion on the subject." Glen said sadly. "I just don't know how I feel right now. Is this a breakup?"

"You're in shock at the moment. It will all come clear in just a little while. Breakups are hard." Mark said.

"I'll call her tomorrow maybe she'll have come to her senses." Glen said. "I mean we had an open relationship how could what I did be wrong?"

"It could be just because it was me and not a woman." Mark said. "She could be homophobic."

"But I'm not Homosexual." Glen said.

"Some people think of bi-sexual as the same thing." Mark said. "That's why I kinda keep it quiet around work."

"I thought you just didn't want people to know we were lovers." Glen said.

"I've wanted more than lovers since this began Glen." Mark said.

"You have?" Glen asked.

"Yes I have. But I didn't want to intrude on what you and she had. After all she was with you first." Mark said.

"I have to see where I stand with her I hope you understand." Glen said.

"You're upset. You shouldn't make any decisions right now. Find out what's happening then go from there." Mark said draping his arm across Glen's shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck.

Glen laid his head on Mark's shoulder and began to cry silently.

"It's ok Glen everything will be fine one way or the other." Mark told him.

"How?" Glen asked.

"Well you'll either have her or me." He said.

"But I don't want to choose." Glen said.

"I don't think she's going to give you a choice." Mark said.

Glen cried a little harder but never made a sound.

Mark just held him wishing there were something he could do.

The next morning Glen called her.

"It's Glen." He said into the receiver when she answered.

"I told you I never want to see you again." She growled.

"You also said you love me. At least at one point." He said.

"That was before you became some guy's bitch." She said hurtfully.

"I'm not his bitch." Glen said beginning to get a little angry.

"You were being fucked by him that makes you the bitch." She said loudly.

"You don't even want to hear what I have to say do you?" He asked with resignation. "You don't want to give us a chance."

"There is no us you homo." She shouted into the phone before hanging up.

I guess that's that. Glen thought sadly his eyes filling with tears.

That's how Mark found him. Still holding the phone and crying broken heartedly.

"It's ok babe." Mark said taking the phone from his hand and pulling him close.

They sat that way for a while Glen leaning on Mark as he cried. Eventually his tears dried up and though still shaking he was cried out.

Turning his head Glen caught Mark by surprise kissing him passionately. Bringing his hand up glen cupped the back of Mark's head and deepened the kiss.

"Glen." Mark said breaking the kiss. "We shouldn't do this now."

"Why not?" Glen asked. "I need this. Need you."

"Not like this. Not now." Mark said looking into Glen's puffy eyes.

"Don't you want me anymore either." Glen said sadly.

"Yes I want you. But you've just had a bad experience it's not right." Mark said.

"I don't care. I want you I need you." Glen said moving to kiss Mark again.

Unable to deny Glen anything Mark kissed him back just a passionately.

Mark brought his hand up to cup Glen's head his hand tangling in Glen's hair.

Glen slid his hand up Mark's thigh beginning to massage him through his pants.

"Glen are you sure." Mark groaned.

"Yes," Glen whispered into Mark's ear before scraping his teeth along Mark's neck.

Mmm Mark groaned at the bite.

Glen laid Mark back onto the bed still kissing and nibbling on his neck and jaw. Glen rolled over half on top of Mark his thigh between Mark's legs. Glen began to move his leg using it to rub Mark.

OOhh Mark sighed his hands roaming under Glen's shirt.

Glen took a second to remove his shirt wanting Mark's hands on him fully.

Mark began to caress him running his hands over Glen's whole body. His back his abs even his nipples pinching them gently.

Glen groaned against Mark's mouth Mark smiled.

Glen began tugging on Mark's shirt so Mark sat up enough to remove it for him.

Mark could feel Glen hardening against his hip as Glen used his thigh against his sex.

Suddenly Mark rolled them over taking the top position. His own thigh between Glen's. He began to lick and bite Glen's jaw and neck sucking on his earlobes.

Mark moaned again. He rubbed his thigh roughly against Glen's already hard member the friction against his own nearly unbearable.

Reaching down Mark began to undo Glen's pants wanting to touch him.

Glen moaned loudly as Mark wrapped his hand around his shaft.

With the pressure of his leg still against Glen Mark began to stroke him.

"This what you wanted Glen." Mark asked roughly.

"Yes Mark." Glen groaned.

Mark shifted down a little and began to kiss and bite Glen's nipples. Making Glen arch off the bed.

MMM "You taste good Glen." Mark said continuing the onslaught.

Glen's hands came up and tangled in Mark's hair holding him there.

OOH "GOD." Glen growled.

Mark began to move down kissing and licking Glen's flesh as he went.

Glen cried out at the loss of Mark's hand. Then sighed as his pants were removed.

Mark placed Glen's feet on the mattress spreading him open and exposing him completely.

"I'm gonna make you cum with just my fingers Glen." Mark said beginning to slide one into Glens anus dry.

"You can't." Glen hissed. "I need."

"We'll see." Mark said.

Mark slid a second finger in.

Glen moaned at Mark's fingering him bucking up occasionally to try and make him move faster. It didn't work Mark continued the slow torturous pace.

"Please Mark I need." Glen moaned loudly.

"Relax babe this is going to feel so good." Mark said still probing Glen with his fingers.

"It already does Mark please." Glen growled.

"It'll get better as soon as I find it." Mark whispered.

"Find what?" Glen whispered breathlessly.

Just then Glen bucked up off the bed harshly.

"Found it." Mark said with a short laugh.

"Oh god Mark what are you doing to me." Glen panted as Mark hit his sweet spot again and again.

"I've got your sweet spot." Mark said. "Took a few minutes but I got it."

"Fuck Mark it feels so good." Glen said raising his hips.

"Lie still now or I'll stop." Mark said.

"Please don't Stop." Glen cried out.

Glen reached above his head and began to grip the sheets trying desperately not to move.

Mark struck Glen's sweet spot again and again with his fingers smiling as Glen began to pant wildly.

"Oh Mark that's incredible please more I need more." Glen whimpered.

Mark increased his pace forcing his fingers in and out of Glen and against the sweet spot.

"Mark oh shit Mark damn." Glen panted and cried.

"Tell me Glen tell me how good it feels." Mark asked.

"So fucking good Mark I can't." Glen said beginning to shudder.

"That's it Glen you're close. I want to watch you cum." Mark said increasing his pace as much as he could.

Glen spread his legs wider inviting Mark to fuck him harder.

"That's it Glen spread yourself open for me. Give yourself to me." Mark said.

"I'm yours Mark. Please." Glen cried.

"You're so close give into it. Cum for me." Mark demanded.

"Oh yes yes yes. MARK!" Glen cried as his climax hit him.

"Good Glen very good." Mark said reaching up to stroke him for a moment as the aftershocks hit him.

"Damn Mark I didn't think that was possible. IT was so intense." Glen said trying to catch his breath.

"Mark, how did you know how to do that?" Glen asked calming slightly as he and Mark moved to the pillows.

"It was taught to me just as I'm teaching you." Mark said smiling.

"Shall I show you what I learned teacher." Glen asked smiling.

"Yes," Mark said with a short laugh.

Glen rolled over on top of Mark and began to kiss him roughly and thoroughly.

Then he moved to Mark's jaw and neck biting and kissing. After a while he began to move down paying extra special attention to his nipples. Biting them gently and flicking his tongue over them.

"Shit Glen that feels incredible." Mark sighed.

"I want you to feel good." Glen said moving down farther and spreading Mark's legs.

Licking and biting Mark's inner thighs he waited for Mark to open wider. Once he did Glen moved his hand down and began to massage Mark's anus.

"I hope I can please you." Glen said uncertainly even as he slid the first finger in.

"I know you can." Mark moaned.

Glen smiled at Mark's confidence in him and began to massage inside of Mark. Seeking probing and rubbing.

"OH Glen your fingers feel so good." Mark sighed. "Please don't stop."

"Not until you cum for me Mark." Glen said still trying to find that certain spot.

"That's it." Mark cried suddenly. "Oh shit."

Glen smiled and began to truly finger Mark finding that spot every time.

"I'll stop." Glen warned when Mark began to raise his hips.

Mark grunted and lay still.

"Fuck Glen More damn it." Mark demanded.

Glen smiled and began to truly finger Mark. Making sure to hit that spot with every stroke.

"Glen I'm close baby." Mark panted.

"I know." Glen said with a short laugh.

Then Glen leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the sensitive base of Mark's balls pressing inward. Licking and massaging the spot with his tongue.

"Fuck GLEN!" Mark cried as exploded his hips arching violently off the mattress.

"That's It Mark cum for me." Glen said moving his hand to stroke Mark.

Glen moved up and laid beside Mark cupping his jaw and turning his head for a kiss.

Mark moved onto his side to face Glen and snaked his hand down to stroke Glen's hardness.

"I want to suck you." Mark whispered huskily into Glen's ear as he bit his jaw.

"I'm yours do what you want with me." Glen answered softly.

"Good." Mark said quickly kneeling beside Glen's hip.

Leaning down he took the tip into his mouth sucking gently.

"Mark." Glen moaned. "You've got a wicked mouth." He added as Mark engulfed him orally.

Mark groaned surprised to feel Glen's hand on his own shaft.

MM "Baby." Mark sighed then when back to sucking.

"That feels so good Mark." Glen moaned.

"Mark I'm gonna." Glen panted after a little while.

"No you're not." Mark said stopping what he was doing.

"But I'm…" Glen said.

"I want you to cum inside me Glen. I want to ride you." Mark said softly.

"Hell yeah." Glen moaned.

"Get the lube babe." Mark said.

Glen reached into the drawer and pulled it out.

"Turn a bit for me Mark. Let me." Glen said quietly.

Mark shifted allowing for Glen to reach him.

Glen lubed his fingers and began to press them inside Mark one at a time.

MMM Mark moaned grinding down on Glen's hand.

"Feels good does it." Glen asked.

"So good." Mark sighed continuing to press downward.

Mark picked up the lube and began to spread it on Kane slowly stroking him as he did.

Then he reluctantly moved allowing Glen's hand to fall from him.

"Go slow baby." Glen whispered "I don't want to go too soon."

Mark could only nod as he began to slide Glen inside him.

"Damn that feels good." Mark groaned his head thrown back in pleasure.

Reaching down Glen began to slowly stroke Mark.

"Come on Mark ride me." Glen growled. "You look so fucking hot."

"Do I now." Mark asked bending to kiss Glen passionately. Then sitting back up and beginning to move.

Glen put one hand on Mark's hip. With the other he continued to stroke him slowly.

Reaching down Mark put his hand over Glens and tried to increase the pace. Glen wouldn't move any faster.

"Don't stop." Glen said as Mark began to remove his hand from on top of his. "Help me pleasure you."

Mark moaned as he replaced his hand.

"Tighter." Mark whispered squeezing Glen's hand.

"Are you sure." Glen asked smiling.

"Yes tighter." Mark said squeezing Glen's hand again.

"Like this." Glen moaned tightening his grip.

"Yes." Mark sighed grinding down on Glen for a moment.

"Hot dam you feel good." Glen grunted bucking up to meet Mark's next downward stroke.

Mark began to rock against Glen faster and Glen met him stroke for stroke bucking upward every time.

Glen's hand began moving faster as well. Making a perfect rhythm to Mark's downward motions.

"Ride me Mark. Oh god so good." Glen panted breathlessly.

Mark tightened his hand again so Glen did the same. Giving his partner what he wanted.

"BABE!" Mark grunted suddenly.

"CUM for me Mark." Glen shouted.

It was all Mark needed and he sailed over the edge.

"Don't stop yet." Glen moaned.

"I won't Glen." Mark said not alternately grinding down on him and riding him.

"Please Glen I need to feel you." Mark grunted as he rode Glen.

"So close." Glen sighed loudly.

"I know Glen." Mark moaned scratching his nails down Glen's chest. Then thumbing Glen's nipples roughly.

"NOW!" Glen shouted thrusting upward harshly as he climaxed.

Mark lay down on top of Glen wanting to be close and not willing to release him yet.

Finally Mark moved and Glen slid free.

Glen rolled them over till Mark was on his back then kissed him. "I'll clean us up." Glen said leaving the bed.

Coming back he gently washed Mark then crawled into bed with him.

"You're so good to me Mark." Glen whispered before kissing Mark again.

"I could say the same thing about you Glen." Mark said smiling when Glen laid his head on his chest.


End file.
